recoveryroadseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Wes Stewart
Wes Stewart is a main character on Recovery Road and a resident at Springtime Meadows. He is a former drug abuser, including Heroin but is currently six months sober and in Springtime Meadows for the third time. He quickly develops a connection with new resident Maddie Graham despite being told he shouldn't. Biography Wes grew up with his older brother Asa and his parents, which doesn't seem like it was the best experience. As a teenager his brother gave him meth for the first time and since then it's been down hill. He became hooked on drugs and alcohol, things like heroin. Wes became mixed up in his brothers world. The only thing that wasn't tainted was his relationship with his Grandma. Wes soon met Harper, a young girl who came to their drug den one day. The two became very close and soon were addicts together. At some point Wes decided to get clean and both him and Harper went to Springtime Meadows. However this didn't last long and after Harper was kicked out Wes soon followed and the pair went back to their old ways. Then Harper overdosed and Wes had to resuscitate her. After this it seemed that, on his own, Wes decided to get clean again. However after a stunt of being sober Wes fell back into his old ways again and his grandma had a fall. At that point he realized he needed to stay clean. At the moment he's at Springtime Meadows for the third time and is six months sober. This time he's desperate to stay clean and refuses to go back to his old ways, despite what keeps showing up to drag him there. Physical Appearance Wes is a young man, with a tanned complexion and dark brown eyes. He is slim and of average height, but also has muscle. His hair is dark brown, almost black, in color and is short in style, but with a scruffy look to it. His face almost always has slight stubble. Clothing wise, he usually wears t-shirts and dark jeans for a simple and casual look. Season One Blackout Wes is first seen during group as he talks about a dream he had, he is more reluctant to share then the other people. Then Craig introduces Maddie, who still remains adamant that she doesn’t belong. After welcoming her the group then say goodbye to Doug who has completed his time and is leaving. They exchange gifts and have group hug as Doug tells Maddie to let them take care of her. Wes steps aside and welcomes Maddie to the ‘fun house’ Later at Springtime Meadows Maddie sits in the basement reading when Wes comes down. She manages to convince him to sneak out with her to the drug store. Once there they get to know each other and seem to be enjoying themselves, but this stops when Maddie sees a fridge full of alcohol and purchases some, irritating Wes. She gets rid of it and apologises but then the pair are interrupted by Craig who sits in his car watching them. Craig isn’t happy with Maddie or Wes and Maddie begs him not to chuck Wes out. Craig acts like Maddie’s being kicked out by gives into Wes and just lets her off with a warning. After Maddie leaves Craig reminds Wes about the no dating during the first year rule, and reminds him about the favour that he’s owed. Wes seems adamant that Maddie deserves a second chance. The next day Maddie goes to talk to Wes, but he ignores her. He is later seen locking eyes with her at the AA meeting. At Springtime Meadows later that evening Wes is around when Doug tries to take Rebecca. Wes gets the signal from Craig to jump on Doug with Vern to stop him. Then in the montage later there is a brief moment in the kitchen between Maddie and Wes as he ignores her again. Then he can be seen watching as she rides down the driveway. The Art of the Deal Wes is first seen at the movie theatre working with Rebecca. They talk about the things they’ve done as they work. Then they are interrupted as Maddie and her friends arrive. Maddie is shocked to see them and worried about her secret being revealed. She pretends not to know Wes. Then later after Maddie and her friends leave Rebecca and Wes watch as Maddie separates from her friends. Rebecca is clearly annoyed and informs Wes to stay away from Maddie. Then Wes is present in the kitchen when Rebecca confronts Maddie. He watches with the others and then when Rebecca leaves he follows her out. Later Wes comes down into the basement and sees Maddie and the pair talk about the day. They realise they share a common love of kung-fu movies and he tells her his middle name. Surrender The episode opens with a flashback of Wes meetinghis ex-girlfriend Harper in some sort of drug den with two guys. Wes attempts to persuade Harper away from drugs by sharing gum with her. We cut to regular time, and Wes is talking about how confused he gets between love and the feeling of being high. Later on, Wes gets a call from someone who he clearly wasn't expecting. He sends the call to voicemail. The voicemail is a Harper telling him she wants to stop using and that she needs him. Wes immediately shares the message with Craig, telling him he needs to go get her. Craig isn't sold on the idea, but says he'll go with him. As the two are getting ready to leave, Craig runs into Cynthia. Cynthia suggests he bring Maddie with him on this 12-step call. Wes isn't happy about this plan at all. A flashback shows Wes and Harper at Springtime Meadows, getting caught making out in the basement by Craig. Maddie, Wes and Craig are on the road heading to Harper. Wes is getting impatiend. We find out that Harper was using while in the house and Craig had found track marks on her forearm. Maddie doesn't really understand the point of her being there and Wes isn't happy about it either. He worries she'll just get in the way and she doesn't even think she has a problem. Craig points out to him that that's the point. When the trio reaches Harper's apartment, we cut to another flashback where Wes and Harper are making out. Wes left the recovery home for Harper and the two reunited over some crack and sex. Later, when Harper overdoses and nearly dies, Wes realized that it was best for him to get back into recovery. Back in present day, they enter Harper's apartment. The place is in utter chaos. Harper is happy to see Wes, but pissed that he brought Craig. Out of nowhere, the two guys from Wes' past come out from Harper's apartment after money. Craig intervenes and gives them all the money they have. They let Wes know it's enough for now, and give him a swift punch to the gut before leaving the apartment. One of them whispers something in his ear beforehand. Wes later begs Harper to come with them. She finally agrees, so Wes and Craig go to pack her things, leaving Maddie to watch Harper. When he returns, Wes finds out that Harper left under Maddie's watch, he gets furious and tries to run after her but it's too late. On the drive home, Maddie is contemplating everything she witnessed today. Craig tries to reassure Wes by telling him that the fact that Harper reached out was a good sign. Maddie chooses not to reveal to Wes the true intention behind Harper's call. When they get home, Wes apologizes for being a jerk to Maddie all day and the two hug. What starts out as an awkward embrace slowly heats up, but the two cut the hug off before it escalates past that. Parties Without Borders At Springtime Meadows Craig informs the group that they'll be joined by some people from Destination Malibu due to 'termites'. After they agree it's okay Craig then asks Maddie to share. Wes seems to feel symptahy for her. She then crashes into him as she runs up the stairs in a panic and Wes is suprised to discover Maddie has a boyfriend. Later on in the house Rebecca, Vern and Wes watch as the Destination Malibu people arrive. Vern is thrilled to see Olivia O'brien (guest star Mischa Barton) among the residents. They also meet William Walker, the counselor from Destination Malibu, who Craig seems intimidated by. Then In the kitchen at Springtime Meadows Maddie talks to Wes about Zach's surprise party. He questions whether she'll be able to stay sober around all her friends drinking. Maddie gets insulted by his lack of faith in her and walks off. After she leaves Wes puts Springtime Meadows number in her phone. That night, In the basement Maddie video-chats with Zach. He admits he knows something is up and almost gets her to tell him what's going on, but then Wes comes downstairs and she shuts up. Zach tells her that he loves her and Maddie waits until she thinks Wes is gone before she says it back, but Wes overhears. The next day Wes and Rebecca are playing cards when Charlotte arrives. He greets Charlotte and then she awkwardly greets Rebecca and asks her how she's been, there is little-to-no response. Then Maddie comes down and they leave. Rebecca realises that Maddie isn't going to dinner with her mom, Wes doesn't say anything. That evening at Springtime Meadows Wes plays charades with the others. After Maddie returns later that night she thanks him for putting the number in her phone. My Loose Thread During group a female counselor tries to get some of the addicts to use stuffed animals to represent their family. None of them are keen to do it accept Laurel, but they all take part (mostly in a sarcastic way) except for Wes who receives a text from 'Asa' and then storms off as he's fed up. Later at Springtime Meadows Maddie and Wes watch an over-the-top drama 'Storms of the Heart'. Maddie is bored and complains about doing nothing. Wes asks her about the party, which she admits wasn't fun. Wes comforts her about her friends and admits he didn't like a lot of his friends whilst sober. He then talks about how he's been sober for six months before and encourages Maddie by suggesting they build a model plane. They do so, painting 'Sobriety Sux' on it. Maddie and Wes are shown flying the plane they just built, they seem to be having fun. Afterwards they talk and Wes reveals that he had a job with a contractor before he relapsed. Then Maddie takes Wes to see her mom at work. At Charlotte's work Charlotte is impressed to find that Wes used to work for a contracter, Jim Leno. Then Maddie tells Maddie about Cynthia being her sponsor. Charlotte questions the idea of a 'sponsor' and Wes gives her more information. Charlotte seems uncomfortable with the amount Maddie would be sharing with Cynthia and both her and Wes find it weird that Maddie's sponsor is her school guidance counsellor. Then Maddie and Wes walk down the street, Wes mentions his grandma and talks about how cool she is. Maddie suggests they go and visit her at her nursing home. When they arrive Wes' Grandma Jane is yelling about not being able to go. She is happy to see Wes and happy to meet Maddie. They then hatch a plan to get Jane to the funeral of her old friend. Which includes Maddie pretending to be someone's granddaughter to borrow their car. Whilst driving to the funeral Jane questions Wes and Maddie's relationship and thinks they should be together. At the funeral Maddie and Wes talk about his family. Wes divulges how he blames himself for the fall that she had that put her in the nursing home whilst he was on drugs. He makes it clear he doesn't want to mess it up this time and that she makes things better. Maddie then continues talking to Wes at the funeral about how she felt like an alien as a kid. Then they watch Jane as she kisses the widow of her deceased-friend. They're speechless. When Wes and Maddie return Jane to her nursing home Maddie questions why she wants to stay there. Jane confesses that she belongs there, which seems to make Maddie think. Later on Maddie goes to answer the door only to find one of the guys from Harper's drug den. He's looking for Wes, who reveals that it's his brother Asa. They talk about his Grandma but he says nothing. Then an emotional Trish burst in in tears and reveals her daughter is missing. Heaven Backwards The episode opens continuing from the last. The residents of Springtime Meadows try to calm Trish as Maddie asks what's happened. Trish reveals that her mother has taken Nevaeh and the house is empty. Laurel goes to call the police but Trish has already called them. Then Maddie goes to get the door and tells Asa and Wes to go in the basement. Asa is on the run. Wes goes into the basement to talk to Asa who informs him that Diesel held a pharmacist at gun point. Asa pulled his gun out as well and they robbed him. Wes is angry. Then there is a flashback to when they were children and their mother tells them their father has left. She starts acting crazy and tells them they're going to have fun. She tips toys everywhere and convinces them to draw on the walls with her saying 'welcome to the fun house.' Then when Craig goes to find the card for Trish's lawyer in the basement, where he finds Asa. Craig is informed that they are technically harbouring a fugitive. He is angry at Wes and then leaves. Later Wes catches Maddie to check in. Maddie questions him about why he's letting Asa back in his life. Wes is avoidant and Maddie admits she doesn't want to see him get hurt. Then there is a flashback as Wes and Asa are watching TV. Their mother lets them both go and see an R-Rated movie. Then in the present Wes asks Asa why their mom wants to contact Grandma. He is then informed that their mother is broke and that she's sick. Maddie then goes to the basement and asks to speak to Wes in private. Asa teases Maddie about being Wes' girlfriend. Maddie then admits about Harper setting him up. Asa calls Maddie a slut and Wes punches him. In the middle of the fight a gun falls out of Asa's pocket. Wes grabs it and tells Maddie to go upstairs. Wes agrees to keep hold of the gun. Then they talk about their past. There's a flashback to them burying Asa's Steve Austin doll. They talk about their parents and Asa tells him to forget about them. In the present Wes tells Asa he forgives him for giving him meth. But then Craig comes down and tells Asa to get out. He later goes into the store cupboard to get cereal and talks to Maddie. He lies about the gun and then avoids her questions. They then joke about being so-bro's and hug. Then Charlotte calls and offers Wes some work, which he accepts. Then Maddie walks into the kitchen to find Rebecca. Rebecca goes to warn her about the phone call from Ellie but then changes her mind when Wes walks in. Wes is hides the gun in the basement. He can be seen at then end with the others as they gather round Trish who admits that she knows what he's going to say, but she promises Nevaeh is real. The others just watch as she goes upstairs. Sick as Our Secrets Maddie is cleaning the bathroom alone due to Trish being at a psychiatric hospital. Wes comes in and offers to help. As they clean the bathroom things heat up and they end up in heated make-out sessions only stopping when the sink breaks. It's very awkward afterwards. Whilst working with Charlotte, Wes talks to her about Maddie. He accidentally lets it slip that Cynthia is still her sponsor. Charlotte seems mad about this. As Wes finished up the chair he's working on Charlotte opens up about these feelings of anger and vents about Maddie. Wes suggests she go to an al-anon meeting. He suggests she's codependent and reminds her about letting Maddie go to the party in episode four. Charlotte quickly becomes standoffish and thanks Wes, asking him to go. Later at the Al-Anon meeting, Wes talks about his addiction compared to his moms and how chaotic his life is. Charlotte walks in as he's talking. Later as she's getting coffee she meets Alan who makes her coffee and comforts her about the program. Then Wes comes over and Charlotte aplogises and asks him to come back to work on Wednesday. Then in the Kitchen at Springtime Meadows things are awkward between Maddie and Wes as they try to talk about work. Craig interrupts asking for Wes' help with the broken vanity. Upstairs Craig, Wes and Vern talk about the girls and suggest going out on a guys lunch. They sit at Margarita's and the waiter brings over drinks, including shots that some women bought for them. Vern convinces Craig to do a shot. Later after Craig gets slightly drunk Craig talks about Love and girls (referring to Cynthia). Wes suggests he go for it. Then you see Craig drunk as he talks to a random man in the restaurant. He then puts music on the jukebox and convinces to guys to dance. Wes later interrupts Maddie and Zach's conversation when he returns home with Craig. He watches as Craig speaks to them and gives Maddie a lasting look at he goes inside. Inside he can been seen getting Craig to take an aspirin and looking at Maddie. The Weaklings Wes walks into the kitchen and is greeted by Maddie who wants him to stop her going to the party, he suggests she go to support Rebecca. After she has left Wes answers the door to find Harper. He tells her Craig and Vern are away and she tells him that she's clean. He seems geniunely concerned about her and is happy but asks why she's there. Harper talks to Wes about going clean. Wes doesn't seem to believe her but she ensures that she really wants to be sober. He tells her that he knows why she called him before and she tells him that there is something that he needs to know. As she's talking Jasper walks in and Harper asks to go somewhere private. In the basement Harper says she's back to warn Wes about the shooting at the pharmacy. Wes is shocked and realises his brother lied. Wes continues to ask Harper about Asa, realising that he lied about everything and planted the gun on him to frame him. Harper tells him they need to get rid of the gun. Wes and Harper are outside where Wes buried the Steve Austin doll as a child. They bury the gun. Then they get closer to one another and kiss. She asks him to come with her to Austin. He doesn't accept, leading her to think that it's due to Maddie but he assures her it's because he belongs at Springtime Meadows. They are his family. She then leaves. Later when Wes goes to talk to Maddie he finds her and Rebecca sat on Maddie's bed laughing about something. Wes is confused and leaves them alone. Outside, in the hallway, he recieves a text from Asa asking where Harper is. He doesn't reply. Category:Characters